1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus and image forming method, and particularly to an image forming apparatus and image forming method for performing various image processing.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a color multifunction peripheral is configured to perform various image processing to image data read from an original, thereby forming (printing) a sharp and clear image. Many of such apparatuses have not only a function of color printing of a color original but also a function of bicolor printing or monochrome printing of a color original by performing image processing such as color conversion, and thus realize various printing in accordance with user's purposes.
These types of image processing use various image processing parameters. Here, image processing parameters refer to threshold values for various determinations, numeric values used for various arithmetic operations performed on image data, and the like.
There image processing parameters are decided to a certain extent at the designing stage. However, since scanners and the like have difference in properties, parameter adjustment is usually carried out at the time of manufacturing (for example, at the final stage of manufacture).
In this parameter adjustment, usually, a process cycle including (1) actually reading a standard original (evaluation chart) by a scanner, (2) performing image processing to the read image data with a current image processing parameter, (3) printing image data, (4) evaluating the result of printing, (5) changing the image processing parameter on the basis of the result of the evaluation, and (6) reading the standard original again by the scanner, is repeated until a desired printing result is acquired.
A similar process cycle is often carried out for a prototype machine not only at the manufacturing stage but also at the designing stage, thus deciding image processing parameters.
In this manner, the conventional adjustment of image processing parameters requires repetition of complicated work and a long time. Therefore, it is a large obstruction against improvement in design efficiency and manufacturing efficiency.